1) Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a device pairing method, particularly a method to transmit authorization information to one device via a physical connecting line and exchange data later via wireless telecommunications.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Individual electronic equipment popular with the general public makes users develop the custom of relying on all types of user-friendly electronic equipment in which various work information and/or private messages are left; however, the individual electronic equipment is still not perfect for information sharing.
To store all kind of information in electronic equipment safely, the authentication methods, major mechanisms of ensuring personal privacy, such as username/password mechanism, one-time password, and physical authentication key have been available; additionally, the pairing methods, minor mechanisms of ensuring access to an electronic device by another one or preventing electronic equipment from any unauthorized user's invasion, can be Wi-Fi protecting configurations, Bluetooth pairing, etc.
There have been several patents for authentication or pairing published as follows:
Patent No. TW 1519992 discloses a login authentication method, system and computer-based storage media wherein the method comprises steps as follows: a first client side issues a first login request to a login server and receives a mapping relation for initial characters and mapped characters returned by the login server; a second client side depending on the mapping relation issues a second login request including information based on the mapped relation and corresponding to a user to the login server. In Patent No. TW 1519992, a login is completed by two client sides collectively and no specific user information is retrieved from one client side which has been infected by computer viruses for good safety of login authentication and protection of user information.
Patent No. TW 1520653 discloses an auto-matching method of wireless security, method of establishing connections, and wireless access points for an electronic device automatically matching and linking a wireless AP (Access Point) device wherein the auto-matching method of wireless security comprises steps as follows: an electronic device links a wireless AP device; the electronic device transmits a network ID to the wireless AP device; the electronic device receives a network name and a password from the wireless AP device; the connection between the electronic device and the wireless AP device is disabled; the electronic device issues a connection request with the network ID, the network name, and the network password included to the wireless AP device; a connection between the electronic device and the wireless AP device is established.
Patent No. TW 1506987 discloses a communications terminal which comprises a request unit, a light-emitting unit, an inspection unit, a video unit, an analyst unit and a pairing unit. The request unit issues a pairing signal when a communications pairing function is enabled by a user; the light-emitting unit emits specific light rays when a communications pairing function is enabled by a user; the inspection unit checks any pairing signal from another communications terminal and issues a video signal with the pairing signal from another communications terminal received; the video unit reacts to the video signal and enables a camera to shoot the light-emitting unit of another communications terminal; the analyst unit analyzes images shot by the video unit; the pairing unit determines any specific parameters included in the images shot by the video unit for completion of communication pairing.
Patent No. TW 1467978 discloses secure pairing for wired or wireless communications devices wherein the secure pairing is established between a main communications device and a peripheral communications device for creation of a wireless or wired ad-hoc network. A unique device ID related to the peripheral device is shown on the main device. To receive the secure pairing, a user approves a device ID on the main device matching a device ID on the peripheral device and presses a button on the peripheral device or locates the peripheral device contacting or being adjacent to the main device (Near Field Communication (NFC) technology available in those peripheral and main devices) for completion of the pairing procedure. Thus, the secure pairing is created with no complicated user interface installed on the peripheral device.
However, security-related problems such as capture of wireless signals and failures of data exchanges due to interferences still exist because ordinary equipment relies on wireless transmission to exchange authentication and pairing information.
To settle the above problems, the patent applicant provides a device pairing method hereinafter.